tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo Montague/Relationships
Romances Renesmee Cullen Renesmee is Romeo’s best friend. While on the run from the Volturi, Renesmee found Romeo. Renesmee and Romeo quickly formed a bond and Romeo came to live with the Cullens under their protective, though they all knew the Volturi would soon come for Romeo. Over the course of a few days Romeo and Renesmee grow very close and spend all their time together. Sadly their time together is short lived as the Volturi do come for Romeo. The Cullens agree to help keep Romeo safe. Romeo agrees to let them help but only if Renesmee doesn’t find out that the Volturi are coming. On the day the Volturi come, Rosalie takes Renesmee out so the rest of the family can go with Romeo to meet Aro. Unable to lie to her niece, Rosalie tells Renesmee about the Voltrui. Renesmee quickly returns to Romeo to help him. Romeo is displeased with her for returning but they stand together, holding hands as the Voltrui arrive. A deal is made between Aro and Renesmee. She agrees to go with Aro to stop Romeo meeting a true death. Romeo tries to stop her but cannot. Heartbroken, Romeo closes himself off from the Cullens for a time. Finally he can’t take it anymore and goes to the Volturi to try free Renesmee. He finds her in a prison, locked up. He is unable to free her but promises to return with help. Before he leaves he does something out of character. He kisses Renesmee through the bars of the cell she is trapped in. Romeo goes off to make a deal with the Darlings, the Darlings being the first vampires ever made, more powerful than even the Voltrui. The head of the family, Charles Darling agrees to help Romeo in return for his loyalty. Romeo gives in and sets off with the help of Phoenix Darling, son of Charles, to set Renesmee free. Once Renesmee is free they both must return to the Darlings for a time. There Renesmee starts to fall for Phoenix Darling. Romeo tries to warn Renesmee off Phoenix, knowing who he really is, but Renesmee does not listen and stays with Phoenix for a time. Their friendship is put on hold when Renesmee and Phoenix grow close as Romeo is unable to handle it. Renesmee does not understand why Romeo is being so hard on her and in the end Romeo leaves Resnemee with the Darlings, thinking she has slept with Phoenix. "It's simple, Romeo. Either we're friends or we're not friends." -''' Renesmee '' "Maybe I don't wanna be your friend." - ''Romeo''' There is clearly more to Romeo and Renesmee's relationship''' beyond friendship but none of them will speak up about it. They care deeply for one another and know each other better than anyone else. They continue to lose each other but always found a way back to one another. They will always find each other. Annabel Blackwell Anna was an American whose family oringally come from Italy. Anna was eighteen and studying in Rome in 1958. That's how Aro found her. Long ago Anna's family went under the name 'Capulet'. Anna was no Juliet but she did look very much like her and that's why Aro brought her to Romeo. He hoped he would fall for Anna like he did for Juliet. Aro explained to Romeo that Anna was a distant relative of Juliet. Romeo soon became very close with Anna. He enjoyed her. She was wild and brave, for a human. For the first time since he was human, Romeo was falling in love. Of course, this was all Aro's plan. Although Romeo had never gotten over Juliet, he was able to have a life with Anna. Sadly for Romeo, Anna wasn't in love with him. It was all a trick to keep Romeo with the Voltrui. Aro made Anna stay with Romeo with promises of immortal life. She couldn't give up that chance so made Romeo believe she loved him. What Anna didn't count on was her actually falling for Romeo, which she did. It was too late though, because by the time she had fallen in love with Romeo, Romeo had learned all about Aro's lies, about how he made Anna come to Italy and trick Romeo into loving her. Sickened with what Anna did, Romeo left the Voltrui. Aro was not about to give up on the idea of Romeo and Anna, so he did the only thing he could. He gave Anna immortal life so she could wait for Romeo. . ''"I'll wait forever if I have to." - ''Anna ''' Juliet Capulet Juliet Capulet is Romeo's wife from his human life. The two met when Juliet's family throw a ball one night. Romeo, who is a member of the Montague family, sneaks in, and the two meet, and instantly fall in love with each other. The two know that they can't be together, because their families hate each other. That night, Romeo sneaks into the Capulet's orchid, and hears Juliet on her balcony, vowing her love to him in spite of her family's hatred of the Montagues. Romeo calls out to her, and tells her he feels the same way, and the two marry secretly. When the two families begin to learn what happened, much chais breaks out. Juliet decides to fake her death, by drinking a drug that would put her into a deathlike coma for 48 hours. Then once her family thinks she is dead, she would run away with Romeo. Unfortunately, Romeo finds Juliet in this state, and, not realizing she isn't really dead, commits suicide to be with her. Once Juliet wakes up from her state, she finds Romeo dead, and stabs herself with a dagger, killing herself. When the feuding families find out what happened, they reconcile, and end their long feud, as they burry the "star-crossed lovers". However, this was not the end of the two lovers. Aro, the leader of the Volturi had found the two and turned them. Juliet awoke first and hated Aro for what he did to them. Aro feared Juliet would take Romeo from him (Aro knew Romeo would have the ability to see visions of the future and wanted to use him) so had her taken away. She had been kept hidden from Romeo for years and years. He thought she was dead but he would soon learn this was not true. Family Chuck Montague Not much is known about Romeo's brother Chuck. He was turned when he was 23 years old by Aro to hurt Romeo alongside their sister Mary. Both Chuck and Mary were born after Romeo's human life. Chuck now lives in New York. It is unclear if he knows the Darlings. He also has no idea his sister Mary is not dead when she returns to Romeo, meaning he doesn't know Romeo had to kill her. Mary Montague Mary was turned at the age of 15 years along her brother Chuck. Both he and she were born after Romeo's death. Once Mary was turned, she fell hopelessly in love with Phoenix Darling. It has been thought he had broken her heart and made her turn off her humanity switch resulting in her being taken by the Voltrui. However this was shown not to be the case. Phoenix cared for Mary. His sister River lied to Mary. She told the young vampire Phoenix did not love her and wanted her gone. This resulted in River locking Mary up for many years to hide her from Phoenix. After boring with Mary, River let her go to the Volturi, who showed interest in the girl. In 2013, Romeo had a vision of his sister in a cell being hurt over and over again. Later Mary shows up on the Cullens' door step. She lived with the Cullens for a short time and seemed very happy with them. However this was not the case. She planned to leave Forks, with or without Romeo. Romeo had informed his friend Renesmee of Mary's plans to leave Forks. Upset, Renesmee tells Romeo to leave thinking it's what he wants. This was not true but he planned to leave after telling Renesmee he loved her and her not returning his feelings. As Romeo and Mary's journey began things took a dramatic turn. Mary called out Phoenix's name and ran off from Romeo. It turned out while with the Voltrui she was given the powers of a witch that had hurt the Voltrui greatly. Aro took a sign to Mary, just as he had Romeo. He gave the witch's powers to Mary and sent her off to Romeo. Mary had never really been hurt by the Voltrui as Romeo had seen in his vision. It was all staged to trick Romeo into thinking his sister was in trouble. So when Mary returned to Romeo he thought she was the same girl he once knew. This was not the case. Mary had changed. The powers turned her into a monster filled with rage and all she longed for was revenge on the man that once hurt her. Mary used her new powers to control Phoenix, twisting his body, slowly killing him. Romeo tried to plead with Mary to stop but she would not. She had made her chose, and so had Romeo. He knew Mary was going to kill Phoenix. That he didn't made so much, but he knew it would hurt Renesmee and most likely if she was willing to kill Phoenix, she would then go after Renesmee. Romeo couldn't allow that to happen. He jumped his sister, pinning her to the ground so she couldn't use her powers and told Renesmee to take Phoenix just as Mary was about to kill him by draining his blood. Once Renesmee and Phoenix was gone, Romeo tried pleading with his sister once more but she would not have it and even told him she would kill him too. There was no hope left. Romeo did the only thing he could to save the girl he loved and himself. He killed his own sister. Ellie Van Tassel While on the run from the Voltrui, Romeo met Madeleine Van Tassel and her family. The two grow close and ended up sleeping together. Before he could fall for Madeline, Romeo left, knowing he was too much of a danger to the family. It's revealed a year and a half later when Romeo is with the Cullens, fighting with the Hybrid war against the Darling family, that Madeline had become pregnant with Romeo's child. She revealed that the Ellie is one of natures "loopholes." When Romeo first met Ellie, he knew right away she was his and Madeleine admitted he was right. As Ellie is a hybrid, she grows at an exceptionally fast pace, both mentally and physically so by the time Romeo meets her she appears to look like a six year old child. Romeo and Madeleine agree against telling Ellie that Romeo is her father because there is so much at stake with the Hybrid war. At first Romeo doesn't spend much time with Ellie, as he was still in shock to be a father but over time he learns to love Ellie as his daughter. When he dies at the hands of the Darlings', it is Ellie who informs the Cullens that Romeo is still around, though as a ghost. It turned out she had the ability to communicate with the dead. Once Romeo is dead and only has Ellie to communicate with, the two bond and Ellie reveals she knows Romeo is her father, that she always knew. Aro Aro was the one to turn Romeo. He had seen greatness in him and wanted to use it for himself. He claimed to love Romeo as a son but Romeo never thought this to be true. Romeo spent many years with Aro but always found himself running for his life to be away from him. In 2010, it came to light that Juliet had not died and that Aro had turned her too. She had run away from him out of fear for what she had become. Once, Romeo had learned the truth he had tried to kill Aro. After that, he was on the run. This is the time he met Renesmee Cullen. Friends Alice Cullen '' '' Right from the moment Romeo came to the Cullens, Alice and he got on well. She stood by him when the rest of the Cullens would not. They share a special friendship as both vampires are gifted with the ability to see into the future. They like to think of themselves as 'freaks among freaks'. Alice stood by Romeo when the Voltrui came for him and was ready to fight for him. She is kind to him and has come to think of him as a member of the family. She accepts his friendship with Renesmee and has never shown signs of worry about him and her. Alice has a hard think looking into Romeo’s future because Renesmee is such a big part of it so she has no idea where his life is headed and tends to worry about it. Once Romeo and Renesmee return to the Cullens for the final time, Alice declares that Romeo is now a Cullen and gives him his own room. Edward Cullen Edward disliked Romeo for a very long time. He saw him as danger to Renesmee as Edward knew the Voltrui would come for Romeo, which they did. He also did not like how much time Romeo was spending his Renesmee. Although, when the time came Edward stood by Romeo when the Voltrui came. He was not happy though when Renesmee gave herself up in Romeo's place and grow to hate Romeo. When Romeo returned from the Darlings without Renesmee, Edward shouted at Romeo and blamed him for his daughter being in danger. Romeo agreed with him and told Edward he knew it was all his fault and that he needed Renesmee as she saves his life. Edward later admitted to Romeo he knows Romeo loves Renesmee and that she loves him to. He asked Romeo to go back to the Darlings and bring his daughter back to him. Romeo agreed only because Edward told him he’d do it if he loved her. After that Edward and Romeo became much closer. Edward now understood Romeo cared for Renesmee and would never let her live in danger again. Bella Swan Rivalry Phoenix Darling